


Legs On The Menu (don’t ask)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Cockles, I have zero idea on whether it’s established or first time you pick, I think that’s always gonna be my tag now, Jenmish, M/M, PWP, Porn, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Teasing, no beta we die like men, no it’s just porn that’s all, no really that’s it, says the woman, that’s all this is, there’s zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jensen and Misha enjoy themselves in bed.(No, really, that’s it. I have no apologies what do you want from me)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 32





	Legs On The Menu (don’t ask)

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a smut writing problem. Once again, I blame all of this on my wife. Thank you sweetheart, for ruining this accounts innocence. (Okay, fine, there wasn’t any in the first place) 
> 
> I love you to the stars ⭐️ 💗 This is for you

“M-Misha stop oh fu- Misha that’s enough” Jensen grumbles, squirming. Misha smiles between his lovers legs at the protest, the moans cutting off his words making it unconvincing. 

His tongue is caressing the inside of Jensens knee, filthy praise spilling from his mouth.

“Jensen so fucking good for me, just laying here like a good little bitch.” 

Jensen cries out, loud and sheer, as if pleading. Misha moves lower, tonguing the space between the others balls and his twitching hole. 

“So pink Jensen, all of you tastes so good. I love the way your thighs clench around me, the way your begging is so sharp to my ears. Don’t even know what you want, do you, my beautiful little slut, hmm? Need me to tell you what to do?” 

Jensen thrusts his hips forward again, groaning with pleasure and letting out a,

“fuck Mish fuck please-“ Misha only lightly slaps his ass and withdraws. He observes his lover face down on the bed, ass up, red cheeked and pretty. All his, so fucking delicious. 

“Use your words, Jen.” Misha says, husky voice powerful in the room. 

“I need you to tell me what you want, baby.”

He licks a trail from the base of Jensens spine to the crook of his neck, bending to whisper in his ear.

“Tell me what you need” A sharp whimper cuts through the room, long and begging. 

“I need your cock please Mish fuck please, fuck me, fill me come ON you bastard!” 

What starts out as a threat turns into a cry again, and Misha just smiles. Jensens hole flutters again, as he thinks about everything his lover could do to him. He begins again, his low voice sultry and wrecked. 

“Need you, Sir. My hole feels so empty, and I’m just a whore, please god please I need to be fucked hard, want your cum in me, want you to tell me what to do. P-please” The thoughts alone are bringing Jensen so close to the edge, hot cock dragging along the bedspread. 

“Wanna cum around you Mish... please” Jensens voice cracks on the last word. Misha breaks at that, walking slowly to the bed again. He knows if he lets Jensen wait any longer the man might cum unprompted, just from bending his own pleas and imagination.

“Not yet, baby. You’re going to be a good boy and wait for me. Be my good boy?” Misha holds the base of Jensens cock, preventing him from spilling. Jen is letting out an almost constant stream of please and gasps, at this point, and Misha takes it as a yes. 

He knows when he breaks Jensen down like this, keeping him just on the edge of bliss, it reduces him to groans and cries of his lovers name. Its so hot, the way Jensens ass flutters around the others fingers, the sheen of sweat all over his body, muscles tensed, and eyes clenched, lost in a sea of carefully allowed pleasure. 

Misha knows just how to take care of him, knows every pleasure point, and above all, knows how to make him cum so hard he screamed. 

Jensen squirms as Misha spreads him open slickly, one finger, two finger three finger, until Jensen is writhing on him, Misha holding his hips down and nipping at his collarbone.

“Patience, Jensen.” And at his words, Jensen stills momentarily, the low growl of his voice sending chills racketing through his body. 

Finally, fucking finally, Misha slides home. His cock is huge and hard in Jensens ass, red hot and leaking precum, slicking the way with lube. Misha pauses for just a second, letting them adjust and draws back to pound the other into oblivion. 

Before he can Jensen chokes out, “W-wait Mish fuck p-please please wait oh my god wait” Misha pauses instantly a look of concern washing over his face. Jensen notices, for his credit, through all the pleasure wracking his body. 

“Nono I just oh you feel so-“ he involuntarily thrusts his hips harder back onto the cock inside him, clenching, and Misha has to grip Jensens hips to not cum on the spot. “-so good I don’t want to, I’m just so close I mm so close I can’t fuck sir I didn’t want to cum that fast sir wanted to feel you wanted you to please oh fuck me yeah needed you to fuck me Mish” Jensen is rambling now, crying out and groaning, writhing on Mishas cock. 

At the sight, Misha wants nothing more than to fuck him so hard he sees stars, but he knows how good he is at drawing this out. Teasing is a talent of his, and he knows just how to do it. 

Misha lowers his head to the crook of Jensens neck, and speaks with a voice that rivals Cas’s. 

“You little slut, you just told me to wait. You don’t tell me what to do, you pretty bitch. I am in control here and I will fuck you when I want to.” 

He punctuates his words with a slap to Jensens ass, nipping at the skin of his jaw. A whimper escapes his boyfriend and he finally fucks into him with a hard snap of his hips. 

Not much time passes before Jensen is making “uh, uh uh fuck” noises, and he reaches a hand to to grip is cock. He doesn’t get one stroke in before Misha grabs his wrists and holds them against the mattress. Jensen cries out again, the ache in his gut begging for release. 

“Misha please fuck sir please I’m gonna I need to I need to cum please I’m so close I need to cum” 

Misha growls at him and speaks lowly. 

“No, Jensen, you’re going to come on my cock like the whore you are, got it? Come on baby boy, cum for me, yeah I know you can do it, going to be my good boy right now? Cum, Jensen.” 

He spills against the bedspread, painting white against the grey sheets. Misha follows soon after, losing it inside the heat of Jensen. Misha pulls out, Jensen flinching. His ass pink and puffy from the fucking. 

Jensen sighs. “Thank you, Mish” He mumbles. Misha kisses his stomach and gets up. Jensen would wonder where he was going, but he is too sleepy. Mish returns with a towel, cleans them up, and throws a comforter over Jensen. 

“Always, Jen. I love you.” Jensen huffs happily and drifts off to sleep, Misha smiling down at him until he does the same, arm draped over the bare stomach of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> My lover likes to call me “a prophet to her unholy desires”. Honestly? I’m into it. Happy Saturday, Darling. You make my world better 💗
> 
> P.S. Kudos and Comments are gold, I love you all


End file.
